MÁS DIFERENTES IMPOSIBLE
by Marin Silivant
Summary: ¿como alguien tan concervador como Woody podria congeniar con alguien tan moderno como Buzz?


MÁS DIFERENTES IMPOSIBLE

Disclaimer: Los personajes obviamente pertenecen a Pixar y quien tuvo la gracia de inventarlos y darles vida, aquí uno solo se entretiene jugando con la idea sin ningún fin de lucro.

Mini historia dedicada a Jenny Anderson por su cumpleaños, espero te guste

Ellos eran tan diferentes… parecía que la facultad se había dado a la tarea de buscar a los alumnos más opuestos para que fueran compañeros de habitación. ¿Que va de un chico sencillo de campo a un joven moderno con sueños futuristas? Era de esperarse que desde el primer momento de su encuentro Woody y Buzz hicieran un corto circuito que los marcaría como opuestos para toda su estancia en el campus.

- Bueno que no me puedes dejar leer en paz! – protesto Woody ante el ruido metálico que hacia su compañero ejercitándose con las pesas.

- ¿Quién te entiende joven campirano? Tú fuiste quien me critico por hacer mis ejercicios en el patio del campus, si mal no recuerdo dijiste que era un exhibicionista

Woody solo torció la boca recordando aquello, sin más que agregar tomo sus libros y salio de la habitación. Claro que no iba a caer en la trampa que él mismo se había puesto, y es que aquel comentario había salido de su propia inseguridad ante la fortaleza de Buzz. Es que no era precisamente el ejemplo de músculos, más bien era solo un joven alto y delgado, muy a pesar de los ánimos que su prima Jessy le daba al hablar de él como el mejor chico del mundo, Woody no podía evitar sentir algo de celos por su compañero de habitación.

Buzz era esa clase de chico "popular", bueno en todo, atleta, conquistador, carismático, atractivo para las chicas… aunado a sus gustos tan dispares era insoportable para el provinciano.

Al cabo de un rato logro encontrar paz para concentrarse en su lectura, baja un árbol del jardín, lejos del grupo de amigos con los que a veces se divertía pero que últimamente se identificaban más con su odiado compañero, en ese momento solo quería concentrarse en el estudio e intentar ser reconocido por ello.

- Andy! – escucho gritar a una chica

Salio de golpe de su concentración para levantar la vista, donde comenzaban a juntarse los alumnos observando la copa de un árbol. Se levanto al ver la chica que había gritado, una joven rubia con la que coincidía en algunas clases, su expresión de angustia fue un llamado a acercarse.

- Betty, ¿Qué sucede? – corrió hacia ella

- ¡Mi hermano! – apenas pudo explicar, Woody comprendió más la situación al seguir la mirada de la rubia hacia el árbol donde un niño estaba aferrado a una rama, se notaba el miedo que tenia de caer.

- Tranquilos, yo lo bajo

Eso era lo que iba a decir… pero no había sido su voz la que escucho sino la de Buzz acercándose al árbol. No pudo evitar sentir que nuevamente le estaba robando algo, había buscado la oportunidad para acercarse y quedar bien con la bella Betty y ahí otra vez el superhéroe. Lo que no se esperaba, y menos Buzz que las ramas eran demasiado delgadas, apenas se tomo de una para escalar y el robusto chico que había quedado con el trozo de madera.

- ¡Detente lo vas a tirar! – le grito Woody - Yo lo bajo

Era la oportunidad, para su desgracia no era precisamente atlético y no podía llegar ni a la primera rama. Hecho una maldición por lo bajo al resbalar del tronco, ya los lloriqueos del niño habían aumentado a desesperación… Verlo sufrir de ese modo le apuraba por pensar en algo, lo único que se le ocurría era muy a su pesar… pero había que actuar rápido, miro a Buzz que parecía estar ideando en algo también.

- Ayúdame – le dijo Woody sintiendo las palabras ajenas

- Claro – respondió sin dudar Buzz y colocando sus manos a posición para que su compañero trepara a sus hombros y así alcanzar mucho mejor las ramas.

Una vez habiéndose apoyado en su "enemigo" llegar al chico fue fácil, Andy con un poco de miedo se aferro a los brazos de su salvador para decender nuevamente con la ayuda de Buzz. Una vez en el suelo el pequeño corrió a los brazos de su hermana y los pocos espectadores se fueron sin mayor interés.

- Muchas gracias chicos – agradeció Betty – realmente hacen un buen equipo

- Je… no lo dirás en serio – expreso el chico delgado sin pensarlo

- ¿Y porque no vaquero? – pregunto el corpulento joven dándole un golpe en la espalda a su compañero

- Siii, son un equipo… - comento alegre el pequeño señalando a Woody - ¡vaquero! – quizá por la camisa a cuadros que portaba, - ¡astronauta! – dijo señalando a Buzz, este solo se podía explicar el comentario por la sudadera bombacha que portaba – Desde ahora son mis héroes favoritos.

Los compañeros se miraron confundidos por igual pero después riendo por aquellas expresiones y los comentarios del inocente Andy. Betty volvió a agradecerles y se despidió con su travieso hermanito entre sus brazos.

- ¿Y que dices Woody?, dejaras ser tan huraño conmigo

- Si tu dejaras de ser tan presumido – respondió el joven tomando su libro y caminando de regreso al edificio

- ¿Por qué insistes en que soy presumido?

- ¿Por qué insistes en negarlo?

Lo más seguro es que ninguno dejaría de ser como era, serian agua y aceite para siempre, pero se habían dado cuenta que ciertamente aun a pesar de su disparidad, eran un buen equipo.

FIN


End file.
